


Locos

by annetta23



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: CNCO fanfiction, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Erick just turned 18, and everything was now possible for him and Christopher.





	Locos

Three years, and nothing was comparable to this moment. Hitting one billion views on YouTube for Reggaeton Lento? Reaching platinum? Sold out mega stadium concerts?

No.

Erick turned eighteen like three seconds ago, and with that, nobody would be left out in night outs anymore.

"This loco is eighteen now!" Richard pushed his cream-coated palm down Erick's cheek. "We'll get you drunk tonight."

"Guys!"

Erick struggled in Chris' lap, but he knew his brothers would do this. And he knew he'd enjoy the attention. Joel put a cherry from the cake on Erick's nose and decided it was the last thing they need before a wefie. Everyone took their spot and three minutes later, the picture was up on the band's Instagram.

 

And when everyone left an hour later, a little tipsy, a little dirty, someone stayed in Erick's room. Turning off the main light, Chris took a moment before joining the birthday boy on the bed.

Chris looked hot when he's nervous, Erick thought. He shifted to make a room, but then Chris pulled him closer and they started kissing. Erick on top, moaning to his boyfriend's mouth.

Most of their nights usually would end up with this; an overwhelming, needy, sweet yet killing kiss. They were not even sure if they were allowed to kiss; they might be in trouble for doing so in public. Chris might be arrested.

But they no longer have to steal kisses. Now they're both adults. They could kiss, they could fuck. Their lust was valid now, just like their once hidden feelings.

“ _Ay, papito_ ,” Chris leaned in, and kissed Erick’s nose tip. “Oh wait, you’re 18. Just _‘papi’_ will do, yeah? ,”

“Shut up,”

 

They didn’t get to be silly all too long. The raging need growing inside them, knowing exactly a certain boundary had been broken, was too much and killing them slowly. Clueless, restless, Erick lunged at Chris’ shoulder and bit hard.

Chris hissed, out of excitement instead of pain. In a minute, clothes were scrambled on the floor. Erick bit his hand, as Chris traveled down his chest, down his belly and further down, with wet kisses and bites.

Pure bliss hit Erick hard. He wanted to laugh yet he wanted to scream at the same time. Being buried deep inside Chris' hot mouth was better than what he imagined his first time would be. So intense, excruciating almost, but Erick wouldn’t stop it.

It indeed felt really good.

Chris’ eyes lit and daring through his messy bangs. Spit and pre-cum coated the edges of his mouth, and they curved to a smile seeing the agony on Erick’s face.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Continue?”

“Just continue? How about this…”

Chris pushed Erick’s legs far up and back. Erick knew what was coming, but nothing prepared him for this moment. Chris’ tongue found his hole, moving up and down in slow yet steady licks.

“Chris….No…” Erick hissed, definitely not commanding an order. “Chris...Fuck…”

And Chris had been deaf for a while. He heard no words, just the heat of the moment, the lust taking over his whole sense. His imagination ran wild. Maybe he’s torturing himself with hundreds of scenario of what he’d do from now on to Erick’s body. But all was nothing but a happy ending. He had been waiting for this happy ending. It was all worth it.

It was indeed love, yes. At first, even when Chris realized he was in love, he just wanted to spend as many times as possible with Erick. He wanted to see the boy, made him laugh, be the last person Erick laid eyes on every night before he fell asleep. Then without even trying, eventually the universe  decided they were together, exclusive to one another.

And once that was settled, they’re occupied with dirty thoughts all the time. Dirty yet sincere. One night few years ago, when Erick was almost 16, they made a vow.

 

_“Stay, please,” Erick blinked hard to get rid of his tears. Chris’s hand in his hold. He just wanted the older boy to hold him to sleep. Nothing more._

_“_ Por favor, mi amor _,” Chris rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to be rude, but Erick was making things so hard for him. For them. For their years ahead._

 _“You’re 15, I’m 21. It doesn’t matter to me, but it does to anyone here._ Quiero estar contigo _, but we need to be patient. OK?”_

_Erick pouted._

_“I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you. I am a 21 years old boy on the road, you see? I have dirty thoughts in my head. I want to do things to you._ Dios _, I’d kill to fuck you, you know that,_ papito _?”_

_Chris pulled Erick in, wiped his tears and held him tighter than ever._

_“_ Te quiero, papi _. When you’re 18, I’ll stay in your room all night. Every night.”_

 

And here they were; together, by any means. In the dark, Chris could only made out the lines of Erick’s face, his chest, and all his beauty formed by the shadow, but the heat of the moment was too palpable. Chris sucked one of his fingers, and stepping the night to another level.

“Chris,” Erick gasped. “Slowly,”

“Sure. Just relax, baby…. _Eso_ … _Eso, papi,_ ”

And a minute later, Erick called out Chris’ name but in a totally different tone. And a minute later he’s moving to two fingers steadily, flashing his content and daring smile.

 

The next morning started with a different energy among the crew. Both Chris and Erick came late to the practice; wet hair, glowy face and all. Zabdi got red just by looking at them. Only God knew all the dirty images flashing in his heads.

But the highlight of the day itself coming from, obviously, Erick Brian Colon Arista. He was beaming as he skipped across the room, sat on the floor next to Joel and said,

“I took three fingers up last night, and I gave Chris a blowjob without hurting him with my teeth!”

And poor Joel spat the water from his mouth all around the wooden floor.


End file.
